


Late Night Stroll

by delicatesalad



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, I hope you like it, I'm trying my best, Kissing, M/M, Mettaton's tv show, Snowdin, Waterfall, Waterfall (Undertale), all undertale characters - Freeform, blushing Sans, first fanfic, i'm too lazy to write them all, no hate please, sans and papyrus's house, sans pov, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalad/pseuds/delicatesalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night strolls are always the best in Snowdin. Walking through the woods hearing the soft snow crunch beneath your feet, it’s always something I enjoy. Although this walk through the woods was much different than all of the others before.<br/>Ok I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything inside ' ' are Sans thoughts.

Late night strolls are always the best in Snowdin. Walking through the woods hearing the soft snow crunch beneath your feet, it’s always something I enjoy. I pull my hood up over my head and stuff my hands into my pockets. The cold wind brushed against my cheek bone. Pulling the hoodie a little tighter I take in my surroundings. The trees stand tall on either side of me. In the night they look more dangerous than they do in the day. Walking through the woods at night relaxes me, it helps take my mind off of all the resets. Snow falling around me and on my blue hoodie. I kept my stride and continued my night walk. The soft flakes crunching beneath my slippers making indentations of my shoes. 

 

Stopping my walk I looked up at the glowing rocks on the ceiling, once again wishing to see the real stars one day. Wishing to be free of the underground prison that we are forced to live in. Some of the older monsters still hold memories of being on the surface. Before the war, when monsters and humans coexisted together. But I didn’t hold any memories being on the surface because of being “born” in the underground. Most of all I wished to be on the surface with my brother and my friends. I wished to live in peace among humans instead of us fearing each other. Wished to make memories with my friends with the real stars, to actually see the moon and sun. Looking up at the bright ceiling rocks in the woods that I would always wish upon. 'One day my wishes will come soon. One day.' 

 

A human had fallen recently, her name is Frisk. Just like all of the others she exited from the ruins and I greeted her. I had assumed that she would be like all of the other fallen humans, snobbish inconsiderate jerks. But I had been way off with that. When I first met her in the woods and pulled the classic whoopee cushion in the hand prank, she laughed. That was the first time I had gotten a reaction like that. Normally humans would just roll their eyes and sigh. I brought Frisk into Snowdin after she played the puzzles with Paps. We went to Grillby’s and talked, then I went back home to take a nap. When I woke up apparently Frisk and Paps were downstairs talking. I waited for the right time to interrupt with incidental music from my trombone. Paps gave Frisk a tour of the house and showed her everywhere except my room which I was happy about ‘cause Papyrus hasn’t seen the current state of my messy room. Frisk had left a couple of days ago to go and continue her quest. Undyne texted me and Papyrus the other day saying she was their best friend. Papyrus texted her back saying he was infact Frisk’s best friend. It went back and forth for an hour or so. My phone wouldn’t stop pinging during that length of time.

 

“Somebody help me, help me,” a voice said.

 

My head whipped around searching for the body of the voice. A shiver went down my spine from the it. The weird part was that I felt I knew the voice.It was hard find anything in the dark of night but the dim lighting of the glowing rocks helped so I could make do with it. My eye started to glow blue with magic. “Who said that? Who is ther..” The blue glow faded away and was replaced with a white pupil. Tears started welling in my eye sockets. Well there is good news and bad new about this. The good news I found the body the voice belonged to, the bad news I wish it didn’t belong to who was there. 'No….'

 

“Frisk!” I shouted, breaking into a sprint towards her. My hood flew back as I ran to her.

 

“Sans help m-,” was all Frisk could get out before collapsing in the snow. Her body met the snow with a soft thud. 

 

'NO! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!'

 

“FRISK!”

 

I ran over as quickly as I could threw the falling snow. Little white flakes started decorating her hair and blue and purple striped jumper. Brown strands of hair spread out in the snow slowly getting covered in more snow. When I reached her I immediately picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Her head leaned against my rib cage with hair covering her face. Tears fell to her blue and purple jumper. I looked at her face, Frisk’s skin was deathly white. It was almost as white as my bones. I have to get her out of here and warm her up. She won't be able to stand the cold much longer. 

 

“It’s okay Frisk I’ve got you now.” Holding Frisk close to my body, my eye turned blue and we teleported to a safe place. A place that holds many joyful memories. A place with a ridiculously tall kitchen sink and a self-sustaining tornado made of trash. A place that I call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brings Frisk home to help her.  
> Once again I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this! This chapter is a bit longer than the last. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Once the house materialized around us, I gently laid Frisk on the couch horizontally. I turned on the lights and went to get her a blanket. Turning to the steps, I started walking up to them and to my room. I did this quietly for Papyrus was asleep and I didn’t want to wake him up. ‘Cause I knew if he woke up and saw Frisk, the poor human wouldn’t get any rest. Right now rest was the best thing for her. I walked into my room, turned on the light and grabbed a clean blanket from off of my bed. Turning off my bedroom light I shut the door and headed back down stairs to Frisk. When I came to the bottom step I made my way to the couch where Frisk laid. 

 

‘She had be okay.’

 

In better lighting, I could see that the part of her jumper by her shoulder was stained red. Laying the blanket next to Frisk on the couch, I went to get the first-aid kit. The first-aid kit was located in a drawer in the kitchen below the utensils, where it always is. Being friendly skeletons Paps and I don’t the first aid kit that much. Although there have been a couple of incidents where a band-aid was needed for Papyrus, he’s not the most careful person or monster you’ll meet. Once when he was little, we were playing tag and he was it. He was chasing me around the house until he tripped on his scarf and fell, in the process scraping a bone. I chuckled at the memory. Grabbing the first-aid kit, I walked back into the main room to find a pair of eyes set on me.

 

“Heya kiddo, how are ya feeling?” I smiled at her.

 

“Not so good,” Frisk replied with a cough and shiver pulling the blanket tighter around her. 

 

I walked over to the couch and Frisk scooted over so I had room to sit next to her. 

 

“Do you mind if….,” I said gesturing to the first-aid and back to her wound on her shoulder. My face turning a bit blue with a blush.

 

“No I don’t mind at all,” she smiled back. 

 

Opening the first-aid kit, I pulled out the bandages and a cleansing wipe so the cut didn't get infected. The bandages and wipes I set on my thigh. Frisk gritted her teeth then shrugged the blanket off and took her shoulder out of her sleeve. She was fighting back tears from falling. It was clear to see that she was in a lot of pain. With the wound exposed, I took in a sharp breath. The cut was deep in her skin and the blood... Her shoulder was covered in sickening red blood. I picked up a wipe to start to clean the blood away. ‘ I have to be gentle, I don’t want to cause her any more pain than she's already in.’ When the wipe touched her shoulder she winced. ‘Shit. Fuck. shit.’

 

I jerked my hand back. “Sorry Frisk, I-i,” I stammered.

 

“Hey, hey,” she took my empty hand in hers and smiled. How she be smiling right now, I don’t know. Frisk is tough for sure. “It’s okay, I don’t want it get infected.”

I nodded and continued to clean the cut. Frisk clenched her teeth to get her through the pain. Not sure if I should stop because it was hurting her, I picked my hand up. She just told me to continue cleaning the cut and that she could deal with the pain. ‘Damn, she is brave. This kid...’ I continued to clean the cut. Her skin started to show more and the blood less. But half of shoulder was still covered in the sickening blood. I grabbed a new wipe and continued. Slowly and gently I finished cleaning the cut. My eye started glowing blue, using my magic I brought a trash can over to my side and put the dirty wipes in it. Frisk was calmer now that the blood was gone.

The bandages still laid on my thigh. I grabbed them and started wrapping up Frisk’s shoulder. She grimaced through it, but the cut had to be wrapped up. The bandage was tightly wound around her shoulder. The bleeding had stopped a while ago. My eyes were trained on me wrapping the bandage around her shoulder. I used my magic to get the pain killers and glass of water while I was wrapping the bandage around her shoulder. Bringing them to Frisk she gladly accepted them and thanking me. She popped two pills in her mouth and swallowed them with the glass of water. Finally, I finished bandaging her shoulder. With a sigh, I leaned back letting Frisk finish off the glass of water. She reached to pull the blanket back around her body but I stopped her. Smiling I handed her my blue hoodie. Frisk grabbed the hoodie slipped her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. I placed a bony arm around her, Frisk leaned in and put her head on my chest. My heart skipped a beat. Happy to help make her warm I smiled. Realizing I hadn’t talked during the entire time. I was going to break the silence between us, for I needed some answers. 

“What were you doing in the woods,” I questioned.

“I was running from the battle,” she started. Frisk started tearing up. “I didn’t want to fight Asgore. But... But I had to push forward. When the battle started he destroyed the mercy option. I refused to fight but he kept going. One of his attacks cut my shoulder.” 

‘So that’s how that happened.’ 

Frisk continued her story. “ I didn’t… I couldn’t fight back, so I ran. I ran out of the castle. Through the Hotlands, the Waterfall, all the way to the woods where I ran into you... And I’m glad I did otherwise I would have frozen.”

“Yeah I am too. I really don’t want a Frisksicle.”

Frisk chuckled at the joke. Her body was warm against my side.

“Sans?”

“Hmmm.”

“Now you know what I doing in the woods, but… What were you doing in the woods,” Frisk questioned.

“I was taking a walk through the woods to clear my head,” I said truthfully. 

Frisk wasn’t buying it. “Really this late night?”

“Well, yeah,” I said rubbing the back of my skull with my hand.

She sighed. “Okay I believe you,” Frisk said quietly. 

She was going to sleep, and frankly she could use it. I yawned, maybe I could use it too. Not wanting to get up, I used my magic to turn off the lights. Frisk was fast asleep now and using me as a pillow. Her chest pressed into my side and her head lay on my ribcage. She looked so cute in my jacket which was a little too big for her. One my hands laid on her back and other one was grabbing the blanket and spreading across her. Frisk wasn’t pale like she was earlier, she had some color to her skin now. Smiling, closed my eyes wondering what Paps would think in the morning. ‘Eh I’ll find a way to explain.’ 

I muttered something to Frisk knowing she wouldn’t hear me.

“Goodnight kiddo. Just know, someone really cares about you.”

Then smiling, I welcomed sleep with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I should be posting the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast time in the skeleton's house. Papyrus makes spaghetti pancakes for breakfast.  
> Really, I can't summarize well at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just thought I'd say the ages of everyone who has shown up so far...  
> Sans: 24  
> Papyrus: 22  
> Frisk: 20  
> This chapter is a short one but I hope you like it.

Groggily I opened one eye socket and peek at Frisk. She was still curled up next to me sound asleep. Happy at the fact that she had gotten to sleep I smiled. Opening my other eye I carefully got up making sure not to disturb her. I fixed the blanket still covered her body and bandaged shoulder, which looked much better than it did last night. She had regained more color to her skin overnight which was a relief. A crash sounded from the kitchen. My head whipped around to see the kitchen light was also on. Tip-toed quietly over to the entrance to the kitchen, I peeked around the corner my magic ready at hand. But my magic went away as soon as I saw who was in the kitchen.

 

“Heya Paps, whatcha doing,” I asked him striding into the kitchen.

 

“OH, HELLO SANS! I WAS MAKING SPAGHETTI PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST. IS THE HUMAN AWAKE,” he said as quietly as he could. Papyrus’s spaghetti pancakes is just spaghetti in the shape of a pancake. Instead of using syrup like you would for normal pancakes, we use the sauce for spaghetti pancakes.

 

“Nah, not yet, she’s still sleeping.”

 

“OH OKAY. ARE YOU TWO DATING THEN,” Papyrus asked turning to face the stove to continue cooking.

 

A blue blush crept onto my face. I looked down to my slippers and rubbed the back of my skull with my hand. “ N-no Pap we’re not.” I placed my hands in my shorts pockets, then I proceeded to tell him what happened last night while he cooked. From the part where I found Frisk in the woods, all the way ‘til she started explaining why she was in the woods. I stopped after that by telling him we just fell asleep. Papyrus was nodding through the entire story signaling that he understood.

 

Papyrus paused his cooking and turned to face me with the spoon he was using to stir the sauce. I put my hands up jokingly in defense.

 

“SO YOU DO, OR YOU DON’T LIKE HER,” he said waving the spoon.

 

“Hey no need to get saucy,” I winked jokingly only getting a glare from my brother in reply.

 

“Well.. I guess.. I don’t know… Yes?” My face turning a light shade of blue as I said it.

 

“WELL I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO DATE FRISK, FOR I HAVE ALREADY BEEN ON A DATE WITH THEM AND I FIND HER SUITABLE FOR YOU.”

 

“Thanks Paps,” I replied smiling. It felt good knowing my brother supported my feelings. The only thing was, I didn’t know if Frisk liked me like that. Asking her on a date might just ruin our friendship, but if I don’t then I’ll never know what she thinks of me. Thinking about the tradeoffs of asking her out, I set the table up for three people. Thoughts were racing around my thinking about what to do. ‘Should I do this or that?’ Finally I settled on taking her to the waterfall and talking to her there. I brought out the plates, glasses, and utensils and placed them around the table so each of us would get a entire side to ourselves. 

 

While Papyrus was plating the spaghetti pancakes, Frisk walked in with my hoodie on. She let out a yawn and sat down in the middle of the three seats that were set up. Papyrus sat down to the left of Frisk and I sat down to the right of her. The three of us started talking about Papyrus advances in cooking. Some of his food is now edible which is a huge improvement considering not that long ago you couldn’t even bite it. The conversation traveled from topic to topic until we were done eating. Frisk handed me my hoodie back, thanking her I put it on. Frisk and I cleaned up the table and said goodbye to Papyrus. Papyrus had to go to work and then a training lesson with Undyne so he would be busy all day.Once Papyrus had left and the dishes were cleaned and put away, I helped Frisk change her bandage on her shoulder. We sat on the couch, I cleaned the cut and changed the bandage. Finishing wrapping Frisk’s shoulder in a clean bandage I let out sigh and leaned back.

 

“Hey, you wanna go on a walk through the waterfall with me today?” I asked her.

 

“Sure!”she replied happily and smiling brightly. I gave a smile in return. 

 

“Awesome!”

 

We both got up and walked to the door. I opened the door for Frisk and shut off the lights. She went through the door and waited for me in the snow. Shutting the door, I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my hoodie then walked down the steps and into the snow where she was waiting for me. Both of us smiling we started our walk to the entrance to the waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter put them in the comments by all means. If you have any advice put that in the comments as well!  
> Thanks for reading!:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans confesses his feelings to Frisk at the waterfall.   
> Still sucking at summaries! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're still liking the story so far!  
>  Here's another chapter for you guys! :3

Walking through the waterfall side by side, I was enjoying the peaceful air it looked like Frisk was as well. The blue light of the cave illuminated her face making her look so cute. A blue blush grew across my face as a glanced at her. ‘She is so pretty.’ Making our way to the side of the glowing stream, we sit down. ‘How the fuck am I meant to do this without messing up?’ I sighed and prepared to tell Frisk how felt about. 

 

She turned her head to look at me,“Is something wrong Sans,” Frisk asked.

 

Still looking straight ahead, I smiled “Well, sort of...” A blue glow came across my face.

 

“ I-I just wanted you to know… I..,” I took a deep breath and turned my head to face Frisk. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Now it was her turn to blush she looked so shocked. My blush grew more as I continued.

 

“I’ve loved you ever since you fell into the underground. I know you probably don’t feel the same way bu-,” my eyes widened in shock, I was cut short by Frisk giving me a kiss. 

 

Her eyes were closed and her soft lips pressed against my teeth. Frisk’s arms wrapped around my body. I closed my eyes. ‘I guess she does feel the same way.’ My arms wrapped around her body as I embraced the hug and kiss. We finally broke apart when Frisk needed to breathe. Resting our foreheads on each other's, smiles grace both of our faces. The water glowed blue as we were still wrapped in each other’s arms. 

 

“I love you too Sans,” Frisk whispered. 

 

My smile grew so wide at that sentence. After staying like that for a few minutes we broke apart and scooted closer together. With our bodies next to each other, Frisk put her head on my shoulder and I put my head on her head. We enjoyed each others warmth until it was time to head back to the house. We walked back to Snowdin hand in hand. ‘She actually does love me.’ The house was insight and Frisk let go of my hand. Confused to why she let go I turned around to ask her but my face met a snowball instead. She giggled and threw another one at me with her good arm. Easily dodging this one, I picked up snow and made a snow ball. With a snowball in hand, I ran towards her. She took off running when she saw me coming towards her. When she turned around to see if I was still running after her, I teleported in front of her and tossed the snowball at her chest. Feeling the snow hit her chest her head turned and saw me in front of her. Not having enough time to stop she crashed into me both of us falling down into the snow.

 

Both of us laughing so hard as she laid on my rib cage. Leaning her head down she kissed my cheek then rolled off of me and started walking to the steps of the house. I quickly teleported behind her and picked her up bride style. ‘I wonder if I'll ever get to do this again on a big day?’ I continued the walk to the house carrying her like that. Opening the door with my magic I stepped inside with Frisk in my arms. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek I set her down and turned on the lights. Grabbing my phone I looked at the notifications it turned out Frisk and I would be the only ones home tonight because Papy and Alphys were spending the night at Undyne’s. ‘Probably going to watch anime the entire night.’ Checking the time on the clock, I realised it was time to start dinner. I asked Frisk if she wanted to help cook. She practically jumped at the chance to help cook. We talked about what to make and finally decided on pizza. I got the sauce and cheese while Frisk made the dough. While the pizza was cooking in the oven, I got a deck of cards so we could play a couple of rounds of war while waiting. I won one round and Frisk won the other two.

 

After the pizza was done and taken out of the oven, Frisk grabbed napkins for us while I cut the pizza. My back was to the room as I finished cutting the pizza an arm reached from behind my side and grabbed a slice of pizza. I smiled knowing it was Frisk who had grabbed the pizza and got my two slices. Walking to the couch I took my seat next to Frisk. On the TV was another one if Mettaton’s shows, I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

 

Turning to Frisk, “Doesn’t this guy have enough TV shows about himself,” I said gesturing to the TV.

 

“Yeah but most people in the Underground love him, so I don’t anybody, but you cares that he has so many TV shows,” she said nudging my shoulder and taking a bite of her pizza.

 

A little bit of the pizza sauce got on her face.

 

“Hey Frisk, you got… a little...” I tried telling her. Frisk turned her head to look at me.

 

“Got what,” she replied confused.

 

I leaned forward and I licked her cheek clean of the sauce. Frisk’s face turned red when I pulled away.

 

“There, all better,” I said with a sly grin.

 

It looked like Frisk was at a loss of words because she sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. I chuckled at the sight, it really was humerus. After a minute or so she continued to eat her pizza and I did as well. We contined watching Mettaton's shows for the next hour. Once we finished eating our pizza, I used my magic to bring the dirty plates in the kitchen sink to be washed later. Frisk snuggled up against my side and sighed.

 

“Frisk, is something wrong?” I looked down at her head

 

Frisk nodded her head yes and sniffed , “I just…. *sniff* I wish we could be like this forever…. but I’ll have to continue my journey and fight Asgore. I-i’m worried if I have to reset t-then we won’t be the same way.” She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I understood her fears ‘cause I have the same ones myself.

 

“I-i, don-” I cut Frisk short by giving her a kiss. I already knew what she was going to say “I don’t want to lose you”.

 

When I pulled away from the kiss I brought her into a close hug. Frisk’s face buried into the front of my sweatshirt and I rested my chin on the top of her head. She body was shaking from her crying so much.

 

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to worry about losing me. I’ve loved you since the first time you set foot outside the ruins door. And I’ll keep loving you through all of the timelines and resets, no matter how many times you do reset.” Frisk stopped shaking. “I’ll be there for you during the fight cheering your name. And when you break the barrier, well, I’ll be right there besides you. I love you Frisk and nothing could ever change that.”

 

“I love you too Sans.”

 

We held each other until we were both asleep.For the second night in a row we fell asleep together on the couch, but this time one thing was different. Frisk and I were together as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 4 of this fanfic.(✿◠‿◠) Did you like the kissing scenes?   
> I know I'm not the best writer but I am trying my best.  
> If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments! :3


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message to my readers. :3

Hey guys Delicatesalad here! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 

I don't think I'm going to be continuing this fanfic. Sorry. I just don't know where to go with it! (∩︵∩) I also don't think anybody is liking it at all so. Anyway, I should be starting a Sans/Reader Fanfic soon so stay tuned for that! To be honest I am really excited for it!!:3 But thank you for the 290+ hits and the 15+ kudos!! The two people that commented thank you so much for that!! Please read the Sans/Reader Fanfic if you want! But thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic I hope you liked what is there.

 

See ya guys in the next fanfic! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic on here I hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Undertale. The game rightfully belongs to Toby Fox. If there is anything that you think that I could add please do let me know! There will be more to come so just hold on I'll try to get it out as soon as possible!


End file.
